


There's a First Time For Everything

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: With and Without [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Series of drabbles about Roy Mustang and his daughter Beth.





	1. You Can't Be Too Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A is for Apron.
> 
> Beth visits her Aunt Becca and Uncle Havoc. When Beth gets a gift of an apron, she decides her Daddy needs one too.

**You can’t be too Careful**

Beth squealed as Jean swung her around the living room.

“I’m a giant starfish,” she yelled. “Wooo!”

Jean had one hand holding her by the leg and the other by the arm. She spun through the air, her hair fanning out behind her.

“Faster Uncle Havoc!”

“You couldn’t handle it, kiddo,” Jean teased. “You’ll get sick.”

“No - I’m big and strong, I won’t!”

There was a loud cough from the doorway and Jean stopped mid-spin. Both heads turned to the door.

“Jean,” Rebecca said warningly. “Quit rough housing will you. If she gets hurt, you’ll be the one crying when Mustang gets his hands on you.”

The man and girl sighed.

Beth stuck out her lower lip. “No fair.”

Jean put her back on the ground again. Her head was still spinning a little and she staggered.

Jean waggled his finger. “Dizzy? I knew it.”

“I could be dizzier if I wanted.” Beth crossed her arms. “And I wouldn’t be sick.”

Rebecca shook her head and walked over to the little girl.

“So, Beth,” Rebecca said, “how about we bake some cookies? Would you like that?”

Beth’s eyes widened. “Can we make chocolate ones?”

“Sure, honey, whatever you like?” She ruffled her hair.

“Can I lick the spoon after?”

“Sure you can. And you can take some home to your Daddy.”

Beth rocked back on her heels. “Daddy loves chocolate.”

“What about me?” Jean interjected. “Do I get some?”

“I don’t know, Jean,” Rebecca said. “You know how hyper you get after sugar.”

Jean rolled his eyes.

“It’s okay.” Beth beamed over at him. “That’s what my Nana says about me.”

Rebecca’s lips twitched. “Come on, Beth! Let’s get started, sweetie.”

She swatted Jean on the arm as she left the room.

“I’ll sneak you some cookies,” Beth whispered to Jean.

“That’s my girl,” Jean said. “Now go help your Aunt Becca. I think she has a little something for you in the kitchen.”

Beth skipped into the kitchen. Rebecca stood at the kitchen table, a mixing bowl and wooden spoon in front of her. She picked up a small apron from the back of a chair.

“This is for you.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s an apron to keep you nice and clean.” Rebecca tied the apron strings around Beth’s waist. “I have one too!”

“Why does Daddy never wear an apron?”

“It’s a very special secret between us girls.” Rebecca tapped her nose. “An apron will keep you nice and clean when you do the cooking and baking.”

“Can I keep it?” Beth asked.

“Of course, sweetie. I bought it especially for you.”

Beth frowned. “Is it my birthday?”

“No, Beth, honey - I just like to spoil you.”

The little girl threw her arms around her waist. “You’re the best, Aunt Becca.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Aunt Becca?”

“Yes?”

Can we get an apron for Daddy too?”

 

 

Roy dozed in the armchair, his head lolling on his chest and a newspaper on his lap. The loud screech of a car woke him.

_Damn Catalina and her scrapheap of a car._

He stretched his hands over his head, a smile on his face. Beth was only gone a few hours, but he had missed having her around. The house was much too quiet without her incessant questions or laughter.

He left the living room, entering the hall, and almost tripped over a teddy bear. He shook his head and picked up the bear. He placed it next to the phone, something he was sure was amuse Beth when she noticed.

He opened the front door and leaned against the door jamb.

“Thanks for having her,” Roy said to Rebecca.

Rebecca waved at him. “It’s always our pleasure.” She opened the back door of her car to let the little girl out. “We had fun, didn’t we?”

Beth scrambled out of the backseat, her eyes sparkling. . “It was brilliant, Daddy.”

Roy chuckled and he held out his arms to his daughter. “Hey baby, I missed you.”

“Missed you too, Daddy.” She jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. “I made cookies. They were really tasty.”

“They were even better than my cookies,” Rebecca said.

“Is that so?” He smacked his lips loudly. “Did you leave me some, Beth?”

“Of course, I did.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Where are they then?”

Her mouth opened a little. “Oh!” She pointed at the car.

She wriggled out of his embrace and ran back to the car.

“Hey Beth!” Rebecca called.

Beth paused and turned around,

The older woman winked. “Don’t forget that other thing!”

“No need to worry.” Beth tried, and failed, to wink. “I’ve got it.”

Rebecca bit back a smile. “That confidence and charm. There’s no doubt that kid has your genes.”

“Don’t you mean lucky kid.” Roy smiled and turned to Rebecca. “She’s something else, huh?”

Rebecca inclined her head. “She sure is.”

She made him smile every day - smiles that mended his broken heart, assuaged his grief and make him want to be the best person he could be.

Beth emerged from the back of the car with a lunch box and a brown paper parcel. She was also wearing a flowery apron that she wasn’t wearing when she entered the car.

“What’s that you got, sweetheart?” he asked.

“It’s my apron.” Beth curtsied and held out the apron like it was a long ball gown. “It’s for keeping my clothes nice and clean.”

“Wow! Did you say thank you to Aunt Becca for the lovely present?”

“Course, I did.” Beth held out the brown parcel and lunch box in both arms. “Now, it’s your turn to say thank you.”

Roy raised an eyebrow at Rebecca, and he took the lunch box and parcel from Beth’s outstretched hands.

“Well thank you, Beth and Aunt Becca.”

“Wait until you open the parcel,” Rebecca said.

Frowning, Roy put the lunch box under his arm. He opened the brown paper parcel and a garment falls out. He catches it before it falls to the ground.

“See, Daddy, we have matching aprons now.”

 

Roy held out the small girl sized apron. “Um - baby - I don’t think it’s going to fit.“

Beth’s lip trembled and Roy’s heart sank. His pride would always take second place to his little girl.

"It’s okay, sweetheart, I’ll try it on.” He grimaced as he slipped it on over his head. “See, it sort of fits. Daddy was wrong.”

Beth wiped her eyes. “I knew it would.”

Rebecca put her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Beth, are you sure Daddy really needs an apron?”

She nodded. “Remember that time with the flour and the eggs.” She turned to Rebecca and waved her hands about. “It went everywhere!”

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s okay, sweetheart. Aunt Becca doesn’t need to hear about this story.”

"Oh sure I do, if you’ll invite me in for some coffee.” She looked over at Roy.

He crossed his arms. “I’m not sure that I should invite you in for a cup of tea.”

"I’d love one,” Rebecca replied. “Why thank you.”

Beth tugged at his arm. “And we can have my cookies.”

Roy bent down and kissed her on the top of the head. “I can’t wait.”

Beth skipped into the house, the two adults trailing behind.

Rebecca shook her head. “She’s got you wrapped around her little finger.”

Roy closed the door beyond them. “What can I say … She takes after her mother.”

She sure does,” Rebecca said. “Riza would have loved that apron on you.”

"Hmmm. You better not tell a soul about this.” He puffed out his chest. “I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

"Reputation?” Rebecca made a scoffing noise. “Jean already knows, by the way, and I’m sure he is telling all the men right now.”

"He better not,” Roy said, “or he’ll find himself facing a court martial.”

 

**Fin**


	2. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B is for Bedtime
> 
> Beth doesn't want to go back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt by tea-withjamandbread on Tumblr.

**Thank you so much for the prompt. This was going to be short and fluffy, but it was me and I had to make it more angsty.**

**  
**

**This is from my Without You AU, where Riza has died leaving Roy to raise their daughter alone.**

**Bedtime**

The door creaked open slightly and Roy sighed.

_Not again._

Beth stood in the doorway rubbing at her eyes. “Daddy?”

Roy put down the file he was holding and stood up. “What are you doing out of bed, Beth?”

He felt as exhausted as she looked. He was trying to catch up on some important paperwork for the following day.

“Can I stay up a little longer?” She tilted her head and stuck out her lip. “Please, Daddy!” 

“Daddy’s really busy, Beth.” He walked to the doorway and scooped her up into his arms. Kissing her forehead, he said, “And you have an early morning. Your Grandma plans on spoiling you rotten.” 

He put her back down on the floor. “It’s time to go to bed, okay?”

“But I’m not tired.” She yawned into the crook of her arm. “I’ll be really quiet, I swear.”

“Ah now, Beth,” he chided. “Go back to bed, sweetheart.”

She did not move and looked up at him. “I can sit on your lap.” She tilted her head to the side and stuck out her lower lip.  I’ll be really quiet, I swear.”

Roy bent down to her level. 

Her lip started to tremble and she threw her arms around her neck. “I want to stay with you, Daddy. Can I sleep here?”

Roy furrowed his brow. “Hey, what’s brought this on?” He pulled her closer to him.

When she started to cry into his shirt, his heart ached. 

Come to think of it, she was out of sorts since she came home from school. Why did I not pick this up before now?

“Hey sweetheart. What’s wrong?”

”I don’t want to-” She sniffled. “I don’t want to stay with Grandma tomorrow.”

“Why, sweetheart?” He rubbed circles in her back. “You know I have to work some Saturdays.”

“No- I don’t want to!”

“You love staying with your Grandma.” He pulled back and looked into her tear stained face. He squeezed her shoulders. “If I can get this paperwork done, then I’ll be home early tomorrow, and we can have dinner with Grandma.” 

“I don’t want you to work, Daddy!” She wiped at her eyes. “What if you don’t come back?”

Roy froze at her words. 

“Of course, I’ll come back,” he said. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you have a dangerous job.”

He looked at his baby girl and realised she was afraid of losing him.  

“My job can be dangerous,” he said softly, “but I am very good at it. And I have the best soldiers protecting me when I’m working.” 

“Elicia’s Daddy went out to work and he never came home. He was a soldier too.”

Roy wondered how long she had been worrying like this.

_How could I have been so blind?_

Elicia and Gracia had visited the previous evening. He couldn’t recall exactly what they had said, but she must have been listening into their conversations.

“Sometimes, bad things happen to good people.” Roy looked into her teary eyes. “It doesn’t mean something bad is going to happen to Daddy. Every day when I leave, I remind myself that I have to get home to you.”

Beth sniffled again and Roy pushed her hair back from her forehead. “Elicia’s dad was a good man. Other than your Mom, he was my best friend.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Every day, but I look at you and Elicia, and then I realise that they are still here.” He jabbed her in the shoulder. “In you both.” He pointed to his head and heart. “And in here.”

She hugged him again. “I love you, Daddy. Please don’t die.”

He wished he could promise her that would never happen.

“Sweetheart, I spend most of my days in the office signing my name to paperwork. The only danger I’m in there is from papercuts.”

She giggled at that. 

He picked her up and he kissed her cheek. “Now, do you feel a bit better.”

She nodded. “Some.”

“Good. How about I tuck you in and tell you a story?”

“Yes - please.”

She clmbed onto his back and he ran up the stairs two at a time causing her to giggle. He dropped her onto the bed with a bounce. She rolled under the sheets and Roy pulled them right up to her chin. He sat down on the bed beside her and she cuddled into him.

“Can you stay here until I fall asleep?”

He did not want to make it a habit, but he thought she needed the reassurance right now.

“Alright, just this once.”

“You’re the best Daddy.”

“Someday, you’re going to want to kiss boys and I’m going to be the worst Daddy, because I won’t let you.”

Beth scrunched up her nose.

“That’s my girl. No boys until you’re at least thirty.”

She closed her eyes. “Tell me about the time you met Mom for the first time.”

Roy smiled and leaned back against the headboard. 

“When Daddy was a young boy, I decided i wanted to become an alchemist. Your Grandma was very kind and heard about an alchemist that lived in the countryside near East City.”

“Why did you want to become an alchemist?”

“Because I wanted to protect people, but I didn’t know that sometimes alchemy can be used to hurt people too.”

“Is being an alchemist like being a superhero?”

“No honey, it just means that i practiced and studied a lot.”

“Oh - okay. Mom’s Daddy was an alchemist too.”

“Yes - he was, and he became my teacher.”

“And you met Mom there.”

Roy chuckled. “Who’s telling this story?”

“You’re taking too long.”

Roy tickled her under her arm and she squirmed away. “Okay, you tell it.”

“The first time I saw your Mom,” he continued. “I thought she was the one for me. She was very beautiful and I decided I would marry her one day. Your Mom was not as impressed with me. Every time I would walk into a room, she would walk out. Anytime I would speak to her, she would look down at her feet. It made me very sad.”

Beth giggled. “She decided she liked you in the end.”

Roy nodded. “It took a while, but we made friends. I helped her with her chores and she helped me with my study. Eventually, I had to leave and go to military school. We were very sad, but we promised to write often.”

“You still have her letters,” Beth added.

“I do,” he said. “After a few years your Mom joined the military too. When we came back from the war in Ishbal, I was made a Lieutenant Colonel and your Mom became a member of my team.”

“And she married you.”

“Not for a long, long time, but she did eventually. Your Mom made me wait until she was over thirty, because that’s the right thing to do.”

“Daddy, did you make that rule up?”

“Would Daddy lie to you?” Roy arched an eyebrow. “It’s time to go to sleep, sweetheart.”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. When she closed her eyes, Roy smiled. He could see more of Riza in her every day from her mannerisms to her turn of phrase. He knew she would be proud of their lively and intelligent little girl. 

He stifled a yawn. _It would do no harm to close my eyes for a moment. I’ll get up when she falls asleep and get back to my paperwork._

That was his last waking thought before he fell into slumber.  


**Fin**


	3. The Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C is for cat. Beth is having her first school play and is very excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for cyphergemini on Tumblr, who requested Beth first school play.
> 
> Well down rhyme "The Owl and the Pussy Cat" is what the kids are reciting.

“Are you ready for school?” Roy called up the stairs. “Come on, Beth, we've got to go.”

He grabbed his coat and put it on. He munched a piece of cold toast. His own breakfast had gone cold in the morning school rush. 

“Coming!”

Beth came pounding down the stairs two at a time.

“Be careful.” 

He took her coat from its peg and helped her into it. 

“Have you got everything for after school?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She looked up at him. “You’ll be there, right?”

“Wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart.”

Beth had been talking about her school play for weeks. Roy had helped her practice her lines every night. She was word perfect. He knew she would be the best of the lot.

“Is my dress in the car?”

“Aunt Becca called over last night.” He grabbed her satchel and slung it over his shoulder. “She took it with her, so that you can get changed there later.”

“Oh! She’s smart!”

Roy shook his head trying not to smile.. “And I'm not?”

“It’s okay, Daddy, you’re handsome.”

He wiggled his hands. “I’d tickle you for that if we had time.”

“And my braids, Daddy. Don’t ruin my braids.”

“It’s okay, I’ll punish you later!” He put his hand on her back and gave her a little push in the direction of the door. “Let’s go or your teacher will shout at me for not being on time!”

“I don't care what emergency comes up, I'm not available,” he had said.

Nevertheless, trouble found him when Olivier Armstrong has swaggered into their office at quarter to five and harangued him about upcoming military exercises with Briggs as Roy had not completed the required paperwork. By the time, she had left, it was quarter past five and he was fifteen minutes behind schedule.

Roy arrived about ten minutes before the play was due to start.

“Yoo hoo!” Rebecca waved at him from the front of the stage.

Roy frowned and headed towards her. Many heads turned as he walked through the hall.

When he got there Rebecca grabbed him by the arm. “I’m glad you’re here. Beth is asking for you backstage. I think she’s nervous.”

Roy’s face fell. “I thought she was looking forward to this.”

“She’ll be fine. She’s just having a little wobble and wants a hug from her Dad.”

Rebecca led him through the stage door. The steady buzz of children talking filled his ears and he scanned the room looking for his little girl.

“Daddy!”

He turned around and saw Beth rushing towards him. She was wearing her favourite black dress and her nose was painted black with whiskers on her cheeks. The costume was finished with two little black ears on a band on the top of her head. She looked utterly adorable.

“You’re here!” She jumped into his arms. “Daddy, I’m scared.”

“Hey, none of that. You’ll do great!”

Rebecca squeezed his arm. “I'll be outside, I’ll save you a seat.”

Roy smiled in thanks and Rebecca left him alone with Beth. His daughter had buried her face in his chest. He kissed Beth on the top of the head. 

“I love your costume. You’re the prettiest kitty here by far.”

Beth pulled back and looked up at him. “Am I?”

He nodded. 

“What if I forget my lines?”

“Just pretend we’re at home and you’re doing your lines for me just every evening for the last two weeks.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

Beth’s teacher came towards them. “General Mustang, Beth, we’re just about to start.”

Roy set her down on the floor. 

The teacher put her hand on Beth’s shoulders. “Ready to go, honey?”

Beth nodded. “I'm a Mustang, I can do this.”

Roy bit back a smile and slipped out the stage door. Rebecca was already seated and she waved him over. There was a free seat between her and his Aunt Chris, who must have arrived after him. No sooner had Roy sat down, the lights dimmed in the hall.

“Rebecca was telling me that the poor mite was nervous,” Chris whispered.

“She’s okay now, but she was upset.”

The music started to play and their heads snapped to the stage, where the kids were starting to enter the stage. The kids were dressed as various animals, but Roy only had eyes for one little kitten.  

She still looks nervous,  he thought.

The teacher was narrating the unlikely love story between an owl and cat. 

Beth was standing next to the boy dressed an owl, who strummed a toy guitar. Her movements were jerky and stiff. Roy leaned forward slightly in his chair, his hands holding the armrests tight. He was just as nervous as he waited for her first line. 

“O lovely Kitty! O Kitty, my love,” the owl-boy sang, “What a beautiful kitty you are. You are. You are. What a beautiful kitty you are.”

The spotlight went to Beth, who opened her mouth and froze.

“Kitty said to the Owl,” prompted the teacher.

Beth looked around wildly and Roy managed to catch her gaze.

“You can do this, sweetheart,” he mouthed.

He nodded at her. She pulled back her shoulders.

That’s my girl, he thought.

“You elegant fowl,” she said, keeping her gaze on her father. “How charmingly sweet you sing. O let us be married. Too long have we tarried.” She shrugged her shoulders and held out her palms. “But what shall we do for a ring?”

Roy smiled as she grew with confidence with every line. At the end of her speech, the owl-boy took her by the hand and she tore her eyes away from Roy’s to the owl-boy.  

“The little-” he muttered.

Chris and Rebecca caught him by both arms in case he decided to climb on the stage.

****

****

When the play was over, Roy waited patiently with Chris and Rebecca. A number of the mothers in the audience were looking over at them. Roy was used to encountering curiosity, but he could tell that Rebecca was unsettled by it.

“What are they staring at?”

“Probably me, because I'm so handsome.”

Chris punched him in the arm. “Beth’s coming!” 

He turned around and he held out his arms to his girl.

Her eyes were gleaming. “Did I do good, Daddy?”

For a moment, Roy was reminded of Riza and the look in her eyes when they realised they were having Beth. He shoved it down to concentrate on the here and now.

“You were incredible.”

“I almost didn’t do it, Daddy. But then I saw you, and everything was okay.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

To his horror, Roy could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He blinked them away. 

“But you did it," he said softly, "and you did it all by yourself.”

She smiled and he set her back on the floor. She threw her arms around Chris and Rebecca next. It was wonderful to see her so happy. 

Roy looked at his pocket watch. “I promised you ice cream didn’t I? How about I treat all three of you?”

“Excuse me.”

Roy turned around and one of the mothers who had been staring at them was standing there. The owl-boy was standing next to her. 

“I thought I would introduce myself.” She held out a perfectly manicured hand. “ I’m Margo and this is my son Jack, the other star of the show.”

He took her outstretched hand. “Roy Mustang.”

Roy gave the boy a brief foreboding stare that said “Stay the hell away from my daughter.” He retreated behind his mother, who had missed the exchange. 

Margo turned to Chris and Rebecca, who introduced themselves. 

“It’s nice to see the family finally completed,” she said when she shook Rebecca’s hand. 

Roy guffawed realising the real reason the woman had come over. She was intelligence gathering. 

“Margo, it was a pleasure to meet you,” he interjected, “but you can tell your friends back there that I’m still on the market. Rebecca is a married woman, but not to me.”

Margo blushed. “I’m sorry.”

“Never mind," he said. "There was no offence taken, just amusement.”

“Speak for yourself, Mustang,” Rebecca added. 

Margo tottered away on her high heels with Jack beside her.

Beth frowned. “Did Jack’s Mom think you were my mom, Aunt Becca?”

Chris sighed. “ Seems so, pet. They are all trying to marry off your Daddy.”

“I don’t need a new Mom,” Beth said. “I already have a Mom. And I have Daddy, and I like having him all to myself.”

“You really are Daddy’s girl aren't you?” Chris ruffled Beth’s hair.

“My braids,” she protested.

It seemed she had certainly inherited his vanity.

Sometimes, he wondered if he was being selfish raising her alone. Still, he could not imagine marrying anyone else. 

Chris squeezed his shoulder. “I know what you’re thinking. You’re doing just fine. Don’t let judgmental people make you question your parenting.”

Roy’s mouth twitched upward. “I guess I’m proof of how successful unconventional parenting can be.”

“I try to be encouraging, and all I get is abuse from you.”

Beth tugged at Roy’s arm. “Can I get two helpings?”

“Just one.”

She stuck out her lower lip.

“Nice try, sweetheart.”

She sighed and turned to look in the direction of the door. She  waved at Jack as he and his mother left the hall. Roy sighed. 

“Beth, remember what I told you about waiting until you're thirty before being interested in boys.”

** Fin **


	4. Daddy's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D for Daddy's Day
> 
> Sunday was Roy’s favourite day of the week. Nobody would dare call Roy into the office on a Sunday unless they had a damn good reason to, or a death wish. Beth liked to call it Daddy Day, because she got to have her father all to herself.

**D is for Daddy's Day**

 

 **Daddy’s Day**  
  
Sunday was Roy’s favourite day of the week. Nobody would dare call Roy into the office on a Sunday unless they had a damn good reason to, or a death wish. Beth liked to call it Daddy Day, because she got to have her father all to herself.

  
Beth was still in her pyjamas when she came tearing down the stairs, her back hair flying behind her. Roy had just picked up the newspaper rolled up on the door step.

  
He closed the four behind him and tousled her dark hair. “Morning, Princess!”

  
“Good morning, Daddy.” She hugged his legs.

  
“So,” Roy said. “What do you want to do today?”

  
Her eyes widened and she let go of his legs. “Today’s our day, right? We can do whatever I want!”

  
Roy’s lip twitched. _Within reason._

  
She bounced on the balls of her feet. “Can we go to the carnival?”

"Of course - and we can take Hayate too.” He put his hand on her shoulder and led her towards the kitchen. “Let’s get breakfast.”

  
Hayate was waiting for them in the kitchen, his tail wagging.

  
“Hayate!” Beth dropped to the floor beside Hayate and hugged him.

  
The poor dog was getting on in years now, but he loved Beth just as much as he had loved Riza. 

Roy chuckled as he filled a saucepan with water.

  
“Daddy?”

He turned around. “Can we go visit Auntie Becca or Grandma before we go?”

“I don’t know they might have plans.”

  
“But I want to braid my hair for the carnival?”

  
Roy raised an eyebrow. “Who does your hair almost every morning?”

Beth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Dad!”

Roy wondered where she had learned the eye roll from and made a note to throttle them. As precocious as his six year old daughter was, she was much too young to be acting like a mini teenager.

  
“Why cant you ask me?”

  
“It’s something little girls do with their moms,” she said quietly, “and I don’t have a Mom.”

  
She pursed her lips and tucked her chin to her chest.

  
Roy’s expression softened. He did his best to give his little girl everything she needed, but he couldn’t give her back her mother.

“Beth, sweetheart.” Roy bent down to his daughter’s level. She raised her face to meet his gaze. “Your Mom was amazing, but her braiding couldn’t hold a candle to mine.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Uh huh.” He hugged her to his chest and picked her up. “I learned how to braid hair when I was a little older than you.”

  
She tilted her head and looked up at his face. “But you’re a boy, and you have short hair.”

  
“Hmm - that’s true.” He plopped her down on a chair . “But you know your Uncle Ed. Fullmetal has long hair.”

  
“But you’re old!”

  
What’s that got to do with it?

  
“No, I’m not.”

  
“You are Daddy,” she said, “your hair is growing gray.”

The little brat started to giggle.

  
_Cheeky. Just like her mother_.

  
He shook his head. “And every one of those hairs is your doing, you little rascal.”

  
“Love you Daddy,” she said hopefully.

  
_Ah - there was the Mustang in her._

  
“You’re a menace, you know that. Go easy on your old Dad.”

  
“Can you - can you really braid hair?”

  
“Do you doubt me?”

  
“Never Daddy.”

  
“Good,” he said. “Always reach for the stars, baby. Never let anyone tell you can’t do something.”

  
“Like going to bed.”

  
“Hey - you know what I mean!” He reached under her arms to tickle her.

  
She wiggled like a fish. “Daddy, STOP!”

  
He kissed her forehead instead.

  
“Right then. Tell me what you want.” He held up one finger, then two. “One braid or two?”

  
“Can I have two braids? Melissa only wears one braid, so I’ll be twice as pretty.”

  
“Okay - Two braids it is so.”

  
He opened the drawer under the sink, checking for the spare comb. He found it under Riza’s old address book. He placed it on the worktop for later.

  
“Let’s have boiled egg and soldiers first,” he said. “Then you can get dressed, and we can get to work.”

  
“And ribbons,” Beth added. “I want ribbons!”

  
He nodded. “How about you run upstairs and get them after breakfast.”

  
“Okay Daddy.”

  
He rubbed his belly. “Daddy needs his strength!”

 

 

  
********  
Later that day, Beth proudly showed off her braids with red ribbons. She forgot all about how she whined when her dad had to get the knots out of her hair, or how her hair was pulled tight into the braids.

  
“My Daddy did my hair,” she told everyone that would listen including Hayate who trotted alongside them.

  
Roy beamed as she held his hand tightly, afraid of being separated.

  
“I made her,” he was tempted to say.

  
_Somehow, this amazing little girl is mine. We did good, Riza, we did good._

  
**Fin**


	5. Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G is for Grandma.
> 
> Chris Mustang has never been this dumbstruck before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my Without Her, or Family Portrait AU. Beth is Roy and Riza’s child, and Roy has to raise her alone after Riza died. This fic is pure fluff, I promise

**Grandma**

Belly full, Roy sprawled out on his favourite armchair in his aunt’s parlour. Chris was in the armchair opposite with Beth on her lap. The little girl seemed a little restless and she slipped down from Chris’ lap.

Roy straightened up in the chair. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“Want play!” Beth walked to the toy chest in the corner.

Chris shook her head and looked over at her nephew. “She knows what she wants.”

Beth plonked down on her bottom beside the chest. The chest was always brought out ahead of their visits. It was filled with books, toys and teddies. Chris loved to dote on little Beth.

“Dinner was delicious, Chris,” Roy said.

“I noticed.” She arched an eyebrow. “You ate enough of it.”

“Take some pity on me. My cooking skills are not comparable to yours. I have to take advantage when your turn to make Sunday roast.”

“It’s your turn to cook for the three of us next time.” She waggled her finger. “Don’t think you can con me Roy Mustang! I know all your tricks.”

“You offend me,” Roy replied.

Roy watched his daughter playing out of the corner of his eye. Her head was in the toy chest and her arm knocked some toys out onto the floor.

“Oops!” Beth’s hands went to her mouth.

“Beth, be careful!”

Beth was already putting the toys back into the chest. “Okay Daddy.”

Roy’s heart swelled with pride.

He glanced at his aunt. “Beth loves coming here too.”

“It’s mutual,” Chris replied. “You know if I’m honest, it might have something to do with the toy chest though.”

Roy raised an eyebrow. “Remember when I said that you should stop buying her toys?”

“Pfft.” She waved a hand at him. “My house, my rules.”

“You’re getting soft, you know.”

“Don’t tell anyone.” The corners of her mouth turned upward.

“Now, Beth what are you doing, honey?”

“House.” Beth stuck out her tongue in concentration as she placed the blocks on top of one another.

Chris bent down to join Beth, who was playing with wooden blocks on the floor. “Can I play with you?”

Beth nodded and handed Chris some bricks.

Roy sat up in the chair. “Are you sure you will be able to get up?”

“Cheeky!” Chris threw a cushion at him. “I liked you better when you were praising me.”

Roy just about avoided the cushion.

He sat back in the chair and watched his aunt and daughter play together. It was a relief to have a second pair of eyes. Beth was getting into everything. She was a very curious child; she wanted to know what everything was. She had also had developed a penchant for climbing on furniture which was a terrifying development. His kid was too smart for her own good.

Beth abandoned the blocks and started rummaging in the chest again. She pulled out some books and sat on the floor again.

“I wish I knew you at the age,” Chris said wistfully. “You must have been a handful.”

“Hey! Why would you say that?”

“Given the number of times you’ve voluntarily walked into danger…” She started counting on her fingers. “Enlisting, treason, homunculi - I could go on.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “I was in control … most of the time.”

“Think that if it helps you sleep better at night.” She patted Beth on the head. “Your daddy is a fool, and you’re going to terrify him someday. I see that dangerous Mustang glint in your eyes.”

Beth looked up from the book in her hands and nodded. “Silly Daddy!”

Chris threw her head back and laughed.

“Don’t listen to her, sweetheart,” Roy said.

“Allow an old lady her moment of revenge.” Chris kissed Beth on the forehead. She looked over at Roy, a smirk on her face. “I’ll say this though. If your little girl ever enlists in the military, you’ll have to get in line behind me to shake sense into her.”

Roy shivered at the thought. Neither he nor Riza ever wanted that for their child. They had vowed they would never let their child make the same mistakes they had. Chris must have noticed Roy’s eyes glaze over, because she had turned her attention back to Beth.

“I blame your Grandpa for stealing your daddy away,” Chris was saying to Beth.

“I think I turned out alright in the end.” Roy leaned forward in the chair. “Isn’t that right, Beth?”

“Book!” She waved the book in the air.”

Roy held out his arms and she headed straight for him. “Do you want a story from Daddy?” He scooped her up into his arms.

She snuggled into his chest, and he smiled. He loved the way she was so affectionate with him. He dreaded the day she inevitably no longer craved cuddles with her Dad.

“Hmm - what’s this?” He looked at the title of the book and smiled. It was one of Beth’s favourites from Chris’ treasure trove. He started to read, “My visit to Grandma.”

Beth tugged at his sleeve and pointed at Chris. “Gan!”

Roy’s eyes widened, and he looked over at Chris, who had frozen.

“Did you hear that?” Roy spoke slowly. “I think she just tried to call you Grandma!”

 _Out of the mouth of babes_.

“Gan,” Beth repeated pulled on his arm again. “Ganma.”

Roy gazed down at his little girl. “Yes - that’s your Grandma.”

He glanced at his aunt again, who had averted her face.

“Chris? You don’t mind, do you? I mean-”

“It’s okay Roy-boy.” Chris turned back to face him. “It’s just I never expected to be called such a thing.” She wiped at her eyes. “Oh Beth, you little darling.”

“It makes sense, at least for me,” Roy said quietly. “After all, you’ve been a mother to me for the most of my life.”

Roy watched open-mouthed as his usually stoic aunt started to cry.

_Oh no - I didn’t mean to make her cry._

He stood up, shifting Beth to his hip. She giggled at the sudden movement, although she clung to him tightly all the same.

Chris waved him away. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Roy ignored her protests, and hugged her with free arm.

“It will be a while before she can say Grandma,” he whispered in her ear.

“The little darling can call me whatever she wants.”

“You’ve definitely gone soft, Grandma.”

Roy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He reminded himself that he should tell his aunt more often how much she meant to him.

**Fin**


	6. Can I Have One Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E is for excitement. Beth just can't understand why her father says she can't have a brother or sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I am really giddy and this piece of fluff had to be written.
> 
> I want to dedicate it to my Tumblr mutuals @meiosis2 (who drew me a gorgeous picture), @tea-withjamandbread (who has inspired many ideas in this universe) and @runningalchemist (who is just so sweet when she reblogs my stuff).
> 
> There is a dash of Havolina for you @stupidsexymustang, but I will write a proper Havolina fic on this idea.

 

**Can I have one Daddy?**

> “Can I have one?”
> 
> Beth looked up at her father and tightened her grip on his hand, her brown eyes imploring him to says yes. Roy blinked and took a deep breath. This was all Rebecca’s and Havoc’s fault.
> 
> Beth pulled on her father’s sleeve with her other hand. “Daddy, listen.”
> 
> Roy bent down and smiled at her. “I am listening, sweetheart, but I'm sorry you can't have a little brother or sister.”
> 
> Beth stuck her lip out. Roy scooped her up into his arms and she leaned against his shoulder.
> 
> “But I'll be the best big sister in the world.”
> 
> “Sorry, Beth, but it's just not possible right now.”
> 
> Roy barely refrained from rolling his eyes when she sighed loudly.
> 
> “Shoulders, Daddy?”
> 
> Before he could say a world she was climbing onto his shoulders.
> 
> “Careful!” He grabbed her by the legs. “You could fall.”
> 
> “You would catch me.”
> 
> Little charmer always knew what to say to drive the air from his lungs. He wished that life was that simple.
> 
> “I'm not perfect, honey. Daddy messes up too. A lot!”
> 
> Beth took no notice - she was too busy admiring the view.
> 
> “I'm tall, Daddy.”
> 
> “Don't kick out with your feet, you'll lose your balance.”
> 
> Roy looked around at the bustling market around them as they walked in search of Havoc and Rebecca. They had lost track of the couple at the clothes stalls, most specifically where all of the children's clothes were. Rebecca was seven months pregnant with their first child, and the pair were bursting with nervous energy. 
> 
> Roy was happy for them, but he would be lying if he said he didn't feel a pang when Rebecca’s hand went protectively to her bump. Those memories of Riza’s pregnancy and their excitement would burst forth leaving an ache in his chest. Time had made the grief easier to deal with, but it hit him hard at the most unexpected of mundane things.
> 
> “Daddy?”
> 
> Beth’s voice brought him out of his reverie.
> 
> “Yes, sweetheart?”
> 
> “See that babygro.” She pointed vaguely at the stall they were passing.
> 
> Roy’s lip twitched. “Which one?”
> 
> “The littlest one. See - it's pink.”
> 
> “Ah - yes. I see it.” 
> 
> “Do you want me to buy it for you?”
> 
> “Daddy, no! It's too small.”
> 
> Walking over the stall, he picked up the babygro and examined it. “You were this small once. It wouldn't have fitted you when you were a newborn though. You were even smaller than most new babies, because you came earlier than expected.”
> 
> “Oh. I was really little.” She bit on her lip. “Daddy, why can't I have baby brother or sister?”
> 
> _Not this again?_  he thought.
> 
> “You get to have me all to yourself,” he said. “It's just the two of us.”
> 
> “But I wouldn't mind sharing my daddy. And they can play with my toys. I'll be really good.”
> 
> “Well, your Aunt Becca is having a baby-” Roy began.
> 
> “And Uncle Havoc too?”
> 
> Roy nodded. “Yeah, and that will kind of be like having a kid sister or brother.”
> 
> “Oh!” Her eyes widened. “It’s Aunt Becca and Uncle Havoc!” 
> 
> Havoc was carrying several bags and Rebecca was eating a slice of pizza.
> 
> Beth slipped down Roy’s back and dropped onto the ground. The little girl made a bee-line for Rebecca.
> 
> “Daddy says you're having a baby.”
> 
> Rebecca glanced over at Havoc, a soppy grin on her face. “We sure are.”
> 
> “Can I be the baby’s big sister?” Beth rolled back on the balls of her feet, her fingers crossed behind her back. 
> 
> “Daddy said I could.”
> 
> “Sorry.” Roy rubbed at the back of his neck. “What I actually I said was that it would be like having a brother or sister.”
> 
> Rebecca laughed and ruffled Beth’s hair. “Well, of course, you can.”
> 
> “Did you hear that Daddy? You don't need to get a little baby for me.”
> 
> Havoc wrapped his free arm around Rebecca’s waist.
> 
> “Actually, we were going to keep this quiet for longer,” Rebecca said, “but now’s s good time to say it. We're having twins!”
> 
> Roy’s eyes widened. “Twins?”
> 
> Rebecca arched an eyebrow. 
> 
> “I mean - congratulations.” Roy shook his head. “It's crazy having one let alone two! Good luck with that.”
> 
> “We’re going to need it,” Havoc said. “Should have known when she started eating like a horse.”
> 
> Rebecca poked him in the ribs. “I'm eating for three.”
> 
> “I get to have two!” Beth jumped up and down. “One brother and one sister.”
> 
> “Well, we don't know yet,” Havoc said, “but we’ll find out when they arrive.”
> 
> “It's like a surprise!”
> 
> Havoc winked at her. “Sure.”
> 
> Roy stepped forward towards his daughter. “I think this one has had too much excitement for today.”
> 
> “Or perhaps sugar,” Rebecca said. “I think Jean might have been a little too generous with slipping her sweets all day.”
> 
> Shrugging his shoulders, Havoc didn't look a bit sorry. 
> 
> Rebecca pointed at her stomach. “You better not do that when these two come along.”
> 
> Roy smiled. “Say bye to your aunt and uncle.”
> 
> Beth was staring at Rebecca’s baby bump. “Why isn't Uncle Havoc fat too? Does he not have to eat for the babies?”
> 
> Rebecca and Havoc froze, their heads slowly turned towards Roy and Beth and they started to laugh.
> 
> Roy grimaced and put his hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “Shush honey. We’ll talk about this at home. Just go and say goodbye.”
> 
> Beth bounded over to the pair and hugged them in turn.
> 
> Roy rubbed at the back of his neck with his other hand. “I think it's time for the birds and bees talk. I hoped I could get away with this for at least another ten years.”
> 
> His little girl was tenacious when it came to getting answers. He was just going to tell her enough to sate her curiosity.
> 
> Beth took Roy’s hand. “What's a birds and bees talk?”
> 
> Rebecca waved a hand. “Oh sweetie, your Daddy’s going to tell you all about it when you get home. Make sure to ask him lots of questions.”
> 
> Roy shot a glare at Rebecca. “Thanks for that.”
> 
> “You're very welcome,” she replied saccharine sweet. “And Beth honey, being a big sister will mean lots of babysitting for you and your Dad. What do you think?”
> 
> “I can't wait. Did you hear that Daddy?”
> 
> _I can,_ Roy thought. 
> 
> **Fin**


	7. 1-2-3 Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J is for Jump - Roy is raking the leaves in his garden and Beth wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for tea-withjamandbread on Tumblr.
> 
> (Because I’m a big kid who loves walking among the leaves in Autumn, and always wants to jump in piles of leaves.)
> 
> Here be fluff! Daddy and daughter bonding from my Without Her AU.

  


**1-2-3- Jump**

Autumn was a beautiful month: crispness in the air, leaves of various hues, the crunching of those same leaves beneath feet. Roy Mustang leaned on the brush and surveyed his work. His masterpiece, a pile of leaves, was out of the way on the lawn. 

“What are you doing, Daddy?”

Beth looked up at him, brown eyes wide. 

“I’m sweeping the leaves from the driveway,” he said. 

She pulled her blue coat tighter around herself. 

“Let me help you with that.” He buttoned up her coat. “Now, nice and toasty.”

“Grandma says dinner will ready in a half hour and she told me to go annoy you.”

“You could never annoy me.” He smiled down at her. “Were you tasting the food?”

“Um - yeah.”

“You know you’re not supposed to do that.”

She held out her thumb. “The chicken was too hot. It was sore.”

“Oh Beth.” Bending down, he put his hands on her shoulders. “Is your finger okay now?”

She nodded emphatically, “I sucked my thumb. I cured it.”

“Well - let that be a lesson to you.” 

“That’s what Grandma said.”

Roy’s lip twitched and he shook his head. “Of course, she did.”

He kissed her forehead and straightened up. “It’s time for Daddy to rake the leaves. Do you want to help?”

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she squealed. “Gimme, gimme.”

Roy laughed and she held out her hand. 

He passed her the brush. “I’m going to use the rake and you just need to brush the leaves towards the lawn.”

“Uh huh - I’ll be the best helper.”

She frowned and bit on her lip as she dragged the brush around. Her concentration face always cracked him up. He wished he had a camera to hand. He smacked his forehead; he was channeling Hughes again.

Beth looked up from her task, which she was trying hard but failing with. “Get back to work, I can’t do it all myself.”

“Yes, sir.” He saluted and winked.

She giggled. “Good Daddy.”

The rake was propped up against the wall, where he had left it earlier. Grabbing the rake, he started to tidy up the edges of the pile of leaves. 

Beth wasn’t going to be much help; she was brushing the leaves in the opposite direction. 

He shook his head and smiled. “Brush them towards me, sweetheart, then I’ll rake them up.”

“OK, Daddy.” She manoeuvred the brush around, her tongue stuck out. 

Beth was trying to sing one of Chris’ favourite tunes, but she couldn’t quite remember the words resulting in a humorous mish mash. 

Five minutes later, Beth had abandoned the brush and was picking up the leaves by hand and dumping them into the pile. Exchanging the rake for the brush, Roy propped the rake up again by the wall. He brushed the remaining leaves in the driveway towards the grass. 

“That’s my job” Beth called.

“Is that so?” He walked towards brushing as he went. “Does your hair need a brush?”

“Noooo!” She giggled in delight as he brushed the leaves towards her. “No Daddy, you can’t brush me.”

“How about I tickle you?” He dropped the brush and flexed his fingers. “I’m gonna get you.”

Beth left out a bloodcurdling scream. Roy winced a little. He hoped the neighbours wouldn’t think he was murdering her.

He pretending to reach for her; she slipped around him sending a few leaves flying.

“Catch me, catch me!”

Grinning, he darted after her and grabbed her around the waist. She wriggled in his grasp. 

“Gotcha!”

He dropped her on the grass and she threw herself down. “Sweeping leaves is hard work.”

He sat down beside her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. “When I lived with your Mom and her Dad, it was my job to sweep all the leaves, so I’ve had a lot of practice.”

The memories were still fresh in his mind: jumping in piles of leaves with Riza. He never wanted Beth to be robbed of a childhood like her mother had been.

Beth stared at the piled leaves. “There’s lots.”

“Lots and lots.” Roy bent closer to whisper in her ear. “Do you want to jump in them.”

She froze for a moment before opening her eyes wide. “Can I?”

He held out his pinky finger. “Only if you promise to help me clean up after dinner?”

She shook his pinky with her own, then tugged on his arm. “C’mon Daddy. Grandma is going to be so cross.”

Roy got up awkwardly. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll be the one cleaning up.”

“And me!”

He doubted that, but he jerked his head towards the leaves. “You ready?”

She grabbed his hand. “Uh huh.”

“1-2-3 - let’s jump.”

Holding hands, they jumped into the middle of the leaves. There was a satisfying crunch as leaves flew around their feet. Beth’s giggles were catching, and Roy’s laughter soon followed. Despite all his hard work gathering up the leaves, he couldn’t bring himself to care that he would have it all to do again. 

They didn’t notice the front door opening.

“Dinner’s ready.” Chris’ head peered out into the lawn. “What in the world?”

**Fin**  



	8. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy, Chris and Beth are on a Road-trip to visit Grumman when it unexpectedly starts to snow. Expect snow, banter and childhood wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H is for Holidays.
> 
> Dedicated to @tea-withjamandbread from Tumblr and @meiosis2 also from Tumblr.

**Winter Wonderland**

Roy Mustang yawned as he drove past the signpost for Central City. The wipers were on high dislodging the snow from his windscreen. It had unexpectedly started to snow several miles from Central, and it meant the last leg of the journey was a lot slower and more hazardous than he had anticipated.

“Just twenty more miles to go,” he said.

He glanced to his left; his aunt was dozing in the passenger seat next to him. He checked his rearview mirror and smiled. Beth was still fast asleep in the back seat, her arms around her favourite teddy bear.

“I guess I’m talking to myself then, huh?”

At least his passengers were taking advantage of the long drive.

The Fuhrer had issued an invitation for the three of them to spend the weekend. Grumman rarely got to spend holidays with them due to his state responsibilities, so Roy couldn’t refuse him quality time with his great granddaughter.

There was a yawn from the back. Roy glanced in his mirror. Beth yawned, her arms stretched over her head.

“Sleep well, sweetheart?”

She wiped at her eyes. “Uh huh.”

He glanced over at Chris, who was still snoring lightly, her head lolling against her chest.

“Are we nearly there yet, Daddy?”

“It will be another while, sweetheart.”

“Oh.” Her head dropped a little.

“Are you looking forward to the visit?”

“Yes! The Fuhrer tells the best stories.”

“Even better than mine?”

“No Daddy, they’re not as good as yours.”

“Good - I’m glad to hear it.”

“Daddy, will you have to go to work?”

“No - I’m all yours. We’re on holiday after all.”

Beth beamed and she hugged her teddy to her chest. Her simple joy at the family trip made Roy feel guilty for not being able to spend more time with her. He thought his life was complicated before she came into it. Now even the simplest thing could make him giddy with joy or cut him to the quick. He still had his goals of course, but all else paled in significance to the happiness of his little girl.

The windows of the car were steamed up. Beth rubbed at the back window to see better. Roy chuckled as she let out a gasp.

“Daddy? Is that-”

“Yes, sweetheart - it’s snow.”

Snow was rare in this part of Amestris, but this winter had been rather cooler than normal.

“Wow - real snow!”

“Uh - huh.” Roy nodded.

“Is it soft like cotton wool?”

“It’s nothing like cotton wool. It’s very cold and powdery.”

“Can I touch it?”

“We can make a snowman in the morning.”

“A snowman?”

“You roll balls of snow - big ones for the body and a smaller one for the head.”

“Could we make a snow lady or a snowgirl?” She wrinkled her nose. “It doesn’t have to be a boy, does it?”

“I don’t suppose it does, although what’s wrong with boys. I’m a boy.”

“No you’re not. You’re a daddy.”

“Sweetheart, that doesn’t make any sense.”

Beth wasn’t even listening - she was staring out the window again mesmerised by the whiteness of the fields.

 

 

 

By the time Roy pulled into the driveway of the Fuhrer’s residence, Chris was awake. The driveway leading up to the residence was long and winding.

Beth’s face was pressed up against the window as she watched with fascination. “Are we here yet, Daddy?”

“Here at long last, kiddo.” Chris looked back over her shoulder at Beth. “Your daddy drives like an old man.”

“Hey,” Roy said, “you weren’t complaining when you were snoring.”

“You do snore, Grandma. Big and loud snores.”

“I do not.”

“Like a pig.”

“You cheeky, little monkey. Just like your father was.”

“Can I get out now?”

“Not yet, we need to go through those gates first.” He extended his index finger towards the huge gates at the end of the driveway. There were four armed soldiers stationed at either side of the gates. One of them walked towards the car as they drove up. Roy stopped the car, rolled down his window and showed his pocket watch to the soldier.

“General Roy Mustang - the Fuhrer is expecting us.”

The soldier nodded. “Yes - sir.” The man took a step back from the car, stood stiffly to attention and saluted.

“Stand down soldier,  I’m here in my personal capacity. There’s no need for formality.”

“Yes - sir,” the soldier replied.

The soldier stepped away from the car and gestured to his comrades to open the gates.

Roy rolled his eyes. “Did he even listen to a word I said?”

“What do you expect Roy-boy, you showed him your watch and told him your rank.”

Roy shrugged. He supposed she had a point.

Chris rubbed her arms. “I’ll be glad to get out of this damn cold and finally start moving again.”

A small frown on his face, Roy glanced over at his aunt. “It’s not that cold surely, did you not have enough blankets?”

“One day you’ll get old, Roy, and besides I think your alchemy has given you a skewed perception of body temperature.”

There was a loud creak as the gates opened at last.

Roy put the car into drive. “How about you, Beth? Are you cold?”

“I’m warm, Daddy,” Beth replied. “Teddy has a special power. He can melt things with his eyes.”

Chris threw her head back and laughed. “Well - isn’t that swell?”

“It’s very helpful, Grandma.”

Grumman was standing on the steps waiting for them. He had two bodyguards at either side of him. Roy parked the car in one of the guest parking spaces that he knew was there by memory. The snow had covered over the sign.

One of Grumman’s men went to open Chris’ door. Roy got out of the driver’s seat and   
opened up the back door of the car.

Beth held out her arms. “Can you carry me?”

He scooped her up wordlessly.

“Welcome - my men will bring in your luggage.” Grumman waved them inside. “You must be starving after the long drive.”

“Thank you for having us, sir,” Roy said.

“I second that,” Chris added.

“My pleasure, my pleasure.” The older man rubbed his hands together.

They were hit by the warm air as soon as they stepped inside. It was only then that Roy realised how cold he was. Beth had buried her face in his shoulder.

Grumman gestured towards the coat rack. “Would you like to take off your coats?”

“I think I’ll keep it on a little longer until I’m warmed up,” Chris said.

Roy nodded.

“Fair enough.” Grumman walked towards Roy. “Now how’s my favourite little girl?”

Roy patted her on the back. “Beth, honey, are you going say hello to the Fuhrer?”

She lifted her head from his shoulder and turned in his arms to face Grumman.

“Hello.”

“You’re shy tonight.” Grumman chuckled.

Beth turned again and settled back on her dad’s shoulder. Roy rubbed circles into her back.

“She’s just tired.”

“I know what will perk her up,” Grumman said. He waved his hand toward the hallway on the left. “Let’s go to the dining room. It’s just a light supper - soup and sandwiches to warm you up.”

They followed him through the hallways.

Roy shrugged his shoulders. “It wasn’t too taxing. We stopped halfway and stayed overnight in small hotel.”

Grumman entered the door to their right.

“Very picturesque place, Roy-boy,” Chris said as they followed. “That’s where you and Riza went on honeymoon, right?”

“Indeed - it is. It’s quaint, but it reminded Riza of her home town.”

The room opened out into a huge dining room. There was a large oak table with four places set. The smell of sandwiches and freshly brewed coffee was like heaven. A woman walked in with a tray of steaming bowls of soup. The delicious smell seemed to invigorate Beth; she slithered out of her father’s arms and onto the floor.

She looked up at Roy. “I’m hungry.”

Roy’s stomach twisted. It was several hours since they last ate. He cursed himself for not picking up more supplies along the way, but he thought they would be here before dark.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He helped Beth climb up onto a chair. “We would have been here much earlier if it didn’t start snowing.”

Chris sat next to Beth, who was already eating sandwiches. Roy would have told his daughter off if he didn’t feel so guilty. He caught her eye and shook his head. Remembering her manners, she put the half eaten sandwich back down. He sat down next to her and patted her arm.

“Can I eat now?” she whispered.

Roy checked that Grumman was sitting and then he nodded. The steaming bowls of soup were causing Roy’s mouth to water. He waited for the Fuhrer to pick up his spoon before he followed suit. He lifted the spoon to his mouth; the soup was just as delicious as it smelled. He reached for some sandwiches before Beth could eat them all.

Chris caught Grumman’s eye. “You could have warned us about the weather.”

He twirled his moustache. “I did try, but you had already left.”

“We got here.. eventually,” Roy interjected.

“Indeed you did,” Grumman said. “I just admit, I was starting to get concerned.”

“No need to worry; Roy barely picked up speed.”

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. “Will you ever give it a rest?”

 

 

 

After their appetite was sated, Grumman called for a bottle of wine and a glass of juice for Beth. Roy checked the time on his pocketwatch and turned to his daughter, who was perched on Grumman’s lap.

“Beth, it’s late. You need to go to bed.”

She pursed her lips and looked up at Grumman looking for some help.

Grumman duly obliged.

“Would you be so cruel to an old man?”

Roy rolled his eyes. The crafty bastard.

Beth slipped down from Grumman’s lap, walked over to Roy and tugged on his arm. “But Daddy, I want to see the snow?”

“In the morning. You’ll see it then.”

“Please daddy. What if it melts?” She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

He sighed. He had already been an irresponsible parent once today, so what did one more thing matter.

She bounced on the balls of her feet. “Thanks Daddy.”

He didn’t need to say a word - she could read him like a book already.

“Just a few minutes, alright. Now, put on your coat.”

Beth ran to retrieve her coat. He took his own overcoat from the back of his chair and put it on.

“The things we do for love, huh?” He turned to Grumman and Chris. “Are you two going to brave the cold?”

“We’ll follow you out,” Grumman replied.

Beth returned with her coat on.

“Sweetheart, your coat is buttoned wrong.”

He fastened the buttons correctly and took her by the hand. The walked den the hallways and towards the front doors. As soon as they stepped outside, Beth dropped his hand and headed for the snow. Smiling, she bent down and touched the snow.

“Cold.”

“Of course it’s cold, it’s snow.”

Beth stuck out her tongue in response.

Roy laughed and wiggled his fingers. “I’m going to get you!”

He ran towards Beth and she shrieked running past him. He whirled around, slipping as he did so and landing on his ass. He winced,

“What are you doing down there, Daddy?”

“I just wanted to sit down.”

“No you didn’t,” Beth pointed at him. “You fell over.”

“Ah yes I did - but I’m going to show you a snow angel.” He winked and laid back on the snow.

Stretching his arms and legs, he made a starfish shape.

Beth’s mouth gaped and she came closer.

Roy sat up so she could see the imprint on the snow. “See!”

“I want to do it too.”

Giggling, she threw herself down and fanned out her arms and legs.  

“You’re doing it, sweetheart!”

She laughed again. Her laughter was catching, and Roy started to laugh too. Having a child made me appreciate all the simple things again - the innocent joy of his daughter.

Roy looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Grumman and Chris had joined them. The Fuhrer’s eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.

Chris arched her eyebrow. “What are you two doing?”

“We’re making snow angels,” Beth cried. “You do it too!”

Grumman chuckled. “My girl, I don’t think I could get back up if I tried, although I do make a mean snowman.”

Beth’s eyes were wide. “Mean? Does he look scary?”

Grumman bent down a little towards the girl. “Oh terrifying.”

“Beth, don’t mind him,” Chris said. “He’s getting a little confused in his old age.”

“Can we make a snowman now, Daddy?”

Roy stood up and shook his head. “I think that’s enough excitement for one night. It’s already past your bedtime.”

“But Daddy?” She stuck out her lower lip.

“No buts, Beth. We’ll make a snowman tomorrow.”

He extended his hand and she took it.

“Awwww.”

He pulled her up. “Don’t  “Awww” me. It’s not going to work this time. You know cranky you get if you don’t have enough sleep.”

 

**Fin**


	9. The Best Gift Of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N for New Year.
> 
> Beth wants to stay up to ring in the New Year. Features Team Mustang.

> All my Beth Mustang fics can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/564379).

Thank you so much. Writing this made me smile so much. I’m sorry that it look so long. Thank you for your patience and for asking for this. I hope you enjoy it. 

**The Best Gift Of All**

The Mustang home was full of noise and laughter. This time of year always made Roy reflective. Another year coming to an end, and a new one beginning. 

A tray of drinks in his hand, Roy paused at the door and looked around. Havoc was standing under the mistletoe trying to get Rebecca’s attention to no avail; Rebecca was too engrossed in conversation with Gracia and his aunt to notice. Fuery and Elicia were petting Black Hayate next to the roaring fire. Falman, his wife, Breda and Vanessa were playing cards in the corner. Meanwhile, Roy’s little bundle of trouble was nowhere to be seen. He was about to ask where she was when he heard her voice behind him in the hallway.

“Daddy, look at me!”

Roy turned around. Beth was sitting on Armstrong’s shoulders, her hands stretched up in the air. Thankfully the Major was hanging tightly onto her legs.

“Well - look at you.” Roy smiled and fake gaped. “You’ve grown in the last five minutes.”

“Truly!” The Major winked at Roy. “She’s even taller than me.”

“I am - I am.” Beth giggled into her hands. “Hey, Daddy, you look small from up here.”

She rocked precariously for a moment, Roy poised to catch her, before righting herself and grabbing the Major’s shoulders.

“Beth, will you please hold on properly,” he scolded. “You could fall - you’re not a circus performer. 

“Oops.”

Roy glanced at his pocketwatch. “It’s getting late. Down you come, you cheeky rascal. It’s time for you to go to bed, princess.”

Armstrong lowered Beth to the ground and she ran to Roy.

“But Daddy, I want to stay up to ring in the New Year, please.”

“You’ll be too tired, Beth.” He reached down and rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “The Elrics have all gone home and they’re older than you.”

Armstrong took Roy’s tray. “Let me take that.”

Roy smiled in thanks and turned back to Beth.

“Daddy, please.”

“Go on, Daddy, please,” Havoc chimed in from behind him.

“Go on, don’t be a spoilsport,” Rebecca added.

Roy glared at the pair of them. “I think you two need some coffee.”

Beth smiled at him. “But, Daddy, I want to ring in the New Year with Aunt Becca and Uncle Havoc.”

Roy arched an eyebrow.

“And you too, silly.” She hugged his waist. “And Grandma too.”

“Don’t bring me into it.” Chris made a scoffing noise. “Cheeky just like her father.”

Beth had the whole room’s attention, and their sympathy at that.

“Ah go on, sir,” Fuery said, before putting his hands over his mouth.

Roy shook his head. “Since when have I agreed to so many co-parents.”

Beth pulled on Roy’s sleeve. 

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Does this mean I get to stay up?”

Roy put his hands over his impressionable daughter’s ears, “All of you are going to have to sober up. I won’t have a repeat of the last New Year Party that Riza and I threw.” 

“That was a good one,” Havoc said. “No strip poker. Aye-aye, sir.”

Rebecca snuggled into Havoc’s chest. “Honey, I prefer when you play strip poker one on one with me.”

“Young, impressionable, children everyone.” He turned back to his daughter and removed his hands. “We’ll get you ready for bed. Then you can come down, but you have to go straight to bed after the countdown.”

“You’re the best Daddy.”

“I’m your only Daddy.” He scooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

Beth squealed as he carried her up the stairs, across the landing and into the bedroom. 

He dropped her on the bed with a little bounce. “Get your pyjamas and I’ll run you a bath.” 

Several hours later, Beth was snoozing with her head on Roy’s lap. He smoothed out her hair. He decided to leave her sleep until just before the countdown. He could put her in bed, but he didn’t have the heart to let her sleep through it when she was so excited. 

Roy’s mind was far away. Another year had passed since Riza’s death. This time of year was always hard especially as she used to like love the festive season. A little part of her was here drooling on his pants. He smiled fondly. Who would have thought he would ever find that cute? Children had a way of doing that to you - reevaluating everything you ever thought. 

He looked around and caught Chris’ gaze. She came over and sat down beside him before handing him a glass of wine. “It’s nearly time. If you’re going to wake her, you’d want to do it now.”

Roy nodded. “Wakey-wakey sleepyhead.”

Beth groaned.

He shook her shoulder lightly. “Beth, sweetheart, it’s time.”

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Are we counting down now, Daddy?”

“Soon.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Okay.” 

“Still sleepy?” Chris asked 

“Uh - no.”

Roy was about as convinced as Beth was good at lying.

Elicia rushed over with a small cup with a mouthful grape juice for Beth. “For the New Year.”

Beth took the cup. “Thanks Lisa.”

The little girl  couldn’t pronounce Elicia and Lisa had stuck.

Fuery turned up the radio. “It’s starting.”

Everyone stood up and surrounded the radio. 

“10, 9-” the radio announcer began.

Beth was tingling with excitement in Roy’s arms.

“8, 7, 6-”

The room joined in on “5, 4, 3, 2, 1!”

They all burst into cheers as the bells rang to signal midnight.

Roy kissed Beth on the cheek. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, Daddy.”

He clinked his glass against her cup. “Cheers!”

“Oh Daddy, let me down.”

Once her feet were in the floor, she reached into her dressing gown pocket. 

“I have a present for you.”

She handed him a handmade card with “The World’s Best Daddy” written on the front of the card. This time he didn’t correct her; he was too choked up. This little girl never failed to surprise him.

He bent down to her level. “Oh sweetheart, did you make this?”

She threw her shoulders back, a big smile on her face. 

“Uh huh - Lisa helped. She told me that her daddy and my mommy are looking after each other now.”

“I’m sure they are. They were great friends.”

Roy opened the card where Beth had written “Lots of love, Beth” in blue crayon.

“Thank you, Beth.” He put his glass down on the floor and hugged her tight. “This is the best New Year’s Gift I’ve ever gotten.”

Chris put her hand on his shoulder, “Roy boy, you might want to look at the back.”

Roy pulled back, eyebrow raised. His daughter looked at him expectantly. Turning the card around, he saw a drawing of a messy haired male stick figure and a little girl stick figure with pigtails. What he saw in the top corner caused his eyes to well up. A stick figure with yellow hair was standing on a cloud and waving. He ran a finger over the drawing and looked at his daughter. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t find the words. He was going to start crying right here  and now in front of all his guests if he wasn’t careful.

“Daddy? Do you like it?” Her voice was shaking a little.

All Roy could do was nod. He didn’t trust himself to speak with the lump in his throat.

“I think he loves it, kiddo.”

Roy bent his head and rubbed at his eyes. 

“I sure do,” he managed to say. He cleared his throat. “We’ll have to put up somewhere so everyone can see it.”

Beth giggled and squeezed between him and the card. 

She pointed at Riza. “Mommy misses us, but she is happy. She knows I’m going to be okay, because I have the best daddy in the world.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “And I couldn’t have asked for a better daughter.”

She truly was the best gift of all.

**Fin**


End file.
